


Dive In

by ChromeMist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratty Keith (Voltron), M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Quickies, Smutember 2020, Top Lance (Voltron), Tumblr: Smutember, it's just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:28:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChromeMist/pseuds/ChromeMist
Summary: Lance comes to Keith's dorm to finish what they'd started over texts.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 255





	Dive In

**Author's Note:**

> Smutember day 23, clothes on. It's super short, I'm sorry! But this is the follow up to day 1, Just Looking At You.
> 
> Beta'd by spirithorse

Keith had lost track of time between the last picture he had sent and the sound of his door opening. He had been too busy fucking himself on his fingers, like he'd been told to do, and the resulting pleasure was robbing his brain of any higher functions. Distantly, he heard his door being locked and an inhale of breath.

"Oh fuck..." came the familiar voice of Lance. Keith only whined and pumped his fingers, the squelching sound of the lube loud in his quiet room. "Fuck I can't wait..." Lance moaned, and Keith felt the bed dip as Lance climbed on the mattress behind him.

He heard a bag being dropped, and then the sound of a zipper being pulled down. Lost as he was in the fog of pleasure, he remembered to toss his bottle of lube in Lance's direction. A small rustle of clothing, the cap popping open, and the slick sound of Lance lubing himself up came quickly. A small tap on an ass cheek alerted him to Lance wanting his attention. He turned his head and his bleary eyes caught the sight of Lance, clothes still on and his hard, dripping cock jutting out from his pants and boxers pushed down just enough. Drool filled Keith's mouth at the sexy image.

"Fingers out. Let me know if it's too much." Lance instructed between panted breaths.

Keith complied, grabbing the pillow under his head as Lance grasped one hip. Without another word, he felt Lance position his (admittedly large) cock at Keith's hole and push in. Both boys groaned, Keith relishing in his tight heat being filled with his crush’s hard cock. His heart hammered in his chest. He didn't know if he'd seduced Lance into a one night stand, or if this could be something more. But he was sure as hell going to enjoy this.

"Oh fuck, Lance!" He moaned as he felt Lance bottom out. The material of Lance's clothing brushing up against his naked, sweaty skin turned him on just a little more. And the stretch around Lance's girth was incredible. Keith's hold on his pillow tightened as Lance pulled out halfway, then pushed back in.

"Shit, I'm not gonna last long. You feel too good." Lance said in a strained voice as he gripped both of Keith's hips.

"That's fine." Keith moaned and arched his back as Lance started moving faster. "We can-ah right there!" 

Keith could feel Lance's shit eating grin being pressed into his shoulder as the other boy bent down over him. Keith did not need the sass right now though, so he tightened himself around the pounding cock inside him. Lance's reaction was immediate, and so worth whatever punishment Lance would give him later. If that was a future possibility.

"Ah shit! You brat!" Lance wailed into Keith's shoulder as his arms tightened around the pale boy. His hips stuttered, and Keith chuckled into his pillow. "See if I fuck you again after this." 

Keith laughed at Lance's muttered threat, though his heart skipped a beat. "Idle threats." He murmured, moving his hips back to meet Lance's cock the boys found their rhythm again. "Mmm… you know you're gonna again."

"You're so sure of yourself." Lance picked up his pace, fucking his cock into Keith's prostrate on every push in.

"Ah, yeah! Right there!" Keith whined. "You said-oh fuck harder- you were gonna tie me up. I'm looking forward to it."

Lance merely whined and sped up the pace. Before Keith could beg for Lance to touch him, the other boy reached down and grasped Keith's bouncing cock. Keith moaned brokenly as he tilted his head to watch the tanned hand pump his cock.

"Fuck, fuck Lance! I'm almost there!" Keith cried, as he felt the familiar tingling in his belly building up.

"I got you baby. Come for me." Lance whispered into Keith's ear.

That was it for Keith. He bit his pillow and wailed into it as he came, shooting cum over Lance's hand and the blanket beneath him. He shook in Lance's arms as his orgasm crashed over him and he was milked through the spasms.

He was so blissed out he barely felt Lance pulling out, only registering it when he was turned over on his back. Keith blinked his hazy eyes up at Lance and watched as the other boy hovered over him, fisting his cock in a cum soaked hand. He smiled and reached up with one hand, batting away Lance's hand to replace it with his own.

Lance moaned and cursed, gripping the blanket as Keith pumped his cock for him. "Come on Lance. Come on me. I wanna feel it."

Lance tipped his head back, moaning loudly as he did just that. Cum shot out over Keith's hand, landing in warm sprays across his belly.

"Fuck yeah, that's it baby. Get me nice and dirty," Keith purred, milking Lance through his throes of pleasure.

"Shit, Keith. You're gonna be the death of me, I swear," Lance panted as his hips came to a stop. Keith released him and, making sure he had Lance's attention, raised his own hand to his mouth to lick the drops of cum off, humming in appreciation over the salty taste.

Lance cursed through a snort of laughter. "Yeah, definitely gonna kill me," he said while climbing off the bed.

Keith's heart momentarily dropped, as he thought Lance was getting ready to just leave. But Lance only shucked off his shirt and dropped his pants and boxers to kick them aside. Keith sighed quietly in relief as Lance turned to get some tissues. Keith quickly stripped off his soiled blanket from the bed and tossed it aside.

Lance handed Keith some tissues as he came back, and made a shooing motion with his hands. Keith scooted over against the wall, then wiped himself off as Lance climbed in under the sheet next to him. Keith tossed the tissues into his trash can, then tucked himself up under the blanket next to Lance. Both boys turned to face each other on their sides, legs tangling together.

"So, what brought this on?" Lance asked quietly.

Keith was never really good at lying, so he simply said, "I figured it was finally time for us to stop beating around the bush about us."

Lance nodded while gently brushing Keith's hair out of his face, tucking it behind an ear. He smiled, making Keith's insides turn to jelly.

"So, where do we go from here?" He asked, tracing Keith's cheek.

"How about dinner, and we see where this takes us?" Keith suggested.

Lance's smile brightened as he snuggled closer. "That sounds great to me. After cuddles though." 


End file.
